1. Copyright Notice/Permission
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever. The following notice applies to the software and data as described below and in the drawings referred to herein: Copyright 2008, Liquid Computing, Inc., All Rights Reserved.
2. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventions relate to multi-computer networked environments. More specifically, the embodiments of the present inventions relate to methods and systems for providing fault tolerant network connectivity in such environments.